Typically, an inflatable aircraft evacuation slide comprising inflatable support beams requires sufficient strength in the beams to withstand high wind conditions and heavy loads imposed on the slide. Under current FAA standards, for example, under FAA Technical Standard Order C69c (TSO-C69c), a slide should have sufficient beam strength to withstand wind speeds as high as 25-30 knots (11.8-15.4 m/s), and to support sandbags weighing a total of 510 lbs (˜231 kg) per slide lane. Therefore, inflatable support beams of typical evacuation slides require both vertical and horizontal strength in the support beams. Additionally, as the slide including an inflation source such as a compressed air cylinder, is typically packed within a small space in the aircraft, a reduction in the size of the slide and air cylinder, is desirable.